


Joick being Joick

by France_football



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_football/pseuds/France_football
Summary: Joick:"The relationship between Joe and Nick Jonas"Joe: Of course not, it's more than that..Nick: Is incest and your crazy love for meJoe: You always have the perfect definition, baby*Just incorrect quotes about Joick*
Relationships: Danielle Jonas/Kevin Jonas, Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. When you look me in the eyes

**Nick** : Joe, are you listening to me?

**Joe** : ... _*stares at Nick as stupid admiring his beauty*_

**Nick** : Joe!

**Joe** : Yes, yes, sorry, _*shakes his head*_ what happened?

**Nick** : Nothing, just that you look more distracted than normal..

**Joe** : Yes I... _*stares at him again*_

**Nick** : _oh sh*t, here we go again .._


	2. Stole Heart

**Joe** : Nick, someone stole me!

 **Nick** : Who?

 **Joe** : You

 **Nick** : What?

 **Joe** : My heart

 **Nick** : Joe!


	3. Happiness Begins

**Joe** : Do you know why I like the cover of our album "Happiness Begins"?

 **Nick** : Why?

 **Joe** : Because I can see your ass without you hitting me ..

 **Nick** : _*slaps him*_

**Joe** : Nick !!

 **Nick** : _We should change that cover ..._


	4. Jealous

**Priyanka:** Hello Nick

**Nick** : Hi Priya

**Priyanka** : Do you think you and I can...

**Nick** : Having some time alone, no, Joe is two meters behind me, and going out somewhere, neither, my husband is very **jealous**.

**Priyanka** : Your husband?

**Joe** : Yes, someone called me? _*appears between they*_

**Nick** : _Oh no..._


	5. Middle Names

**Nick** : We can't be together like that, _we're brothers_!

**Joe** : Well yes, but actually no

**Nick** : What do you mean?

**Joe** : I can change my name and you too, I'll be Adam and you Jerry

**Nick** : They are our middle names ...

**Joe** : Jerry, I don't know what you're talking about 

**Nick** : _You're a stupid Adam_


	6. Eyebrows

**Nick** : What I like most about you is your eyebrows ..

**Joe** : Ohh, thanks

**Nick** : ... and what I like least, _is the rest of your face_

**Joe** : ;–;

**(Based on real facts)**


	7. What a man gotta do?

**Joe** : What a man gotta do?

**Nick** : Do you sing our new song or ..

**Joe** : To have an _appointment_ with you?

**Nick** : ...nothing for you, just tell me the place and the hour

**Kevin** : _Why am I always the bad third?_

**Joe** : Shut up, Kev


	8. Flirt

**Nick** : And how do you plan to flirt me?

 **Joe** : _I wrote you a song_

 **Nick** : When will our wedding be?


	9. Reason

**Joe** : I know why you have diabetes!

**Nick** : Yes, of course _*sarcasm*_ and the reason is?

**Joe** : You're too sweet Nick _*smile*_

**Nick** : _And you're too romantic! *blushes*_


	10. Attention

**Joe** : How hot _*he takes off his shirt*_

**Nick** : How strange...

**Joe** : _The weather? Yes, it's very crazy lately .._

**Nick** : Not as much as you, I know you do it on purpose, whenever I'm next to you, I know you do it to get my attention ...

**Joe** : ....

**Nick** : _Don't worry, you have all my attention_ ***** _smiles_ *****


	11. House

**Joe** : Oh wow, _I've never seen such a cute boy around here_

 **Nick** : Really? We are in our house, what about Kevin?

 **Joe** : Don't worry Kev, _it's just to flirt with Nick_ ***** _whispers_ *****

 **Kevin** : _*rolls his eyes*_


	12. Bible

**[When the Jonas were teenagers and lived with their parents]**

**Kevin Sr. (Father)** : What did you want to talk to us about, Joe?

**Joe** : _I am in love .._

**Denisse (Mother)** : Aww, whose?

**Joe** : Nick _*bible is thrown at his head *_


	13. Mirror

Joe: I'm envious of him, _he's very close to you..._

Nick: Joe, we are facing a **mirror**..

Joe: And?

Nick: _That's you_


	14. Valentine

Joe: So, I will be your **Valentine**?

Nick: _Actually, you already are_


	15. Live

***Kevin doing a live on Instagram***

X: Hello beautiful

X: How cute you are

X: Joe and Nick?

X: Are they with you?

Kevin: _Oh, those couple in love are over there .._

*** Focuses the camera on her brothers curled up together ***


	16. Still in love with you

X: Next question for Nick, are you **still in love** _like the first time_?

Nick: I definitely fall in love a lot every day

Joe: _You talk about me, right?_


	17. Date

Joe: I'll have a **date** with the person I like

Nick: *** without paying attention *** Oh, when?

Joe: _I don't know, when are you free?_

Nick: Thursday ... WAIT-


	18. Wonderful

Sophie: It's very nice to visit us

Priyanka: Yes, it's great. _Where are our husbands?_

Sophie: In the closet kissing

Priyanka: **Wonderful** *** drink tea ***


	19. Tantrum

*** Joe doing a live selfie mode ***

Joe: And here is my beautiful boyfriend ***takes Nick by the waist and kisses his cheek***

Nick: Joe, what happened? .. ***realizes the live*** oh, hello guys!

Joe: He is always so cute, _what will we do today?_

Nick: I don't know, what do you want to do? ***looks at him***

Joe: _Give you a lot of love, you know what I mean_ ***whispers in his ear***

Nick: ***grabs the cell phone*** Well, bye guys, here the live ends because I will probably go tell Joe that he will sleep on the couch today and I'm sure you don't want to see him make a **tantrum**

*** Live is over ***


	20. Marriage request

Joe: Hey Nick, you're with nothing in your hands ... wouldn't you like to wear, I don't know, a ring?

Nick: Are you asking me to marry?

Joe: Yes, I think so

Nick: Because it's the weirdest **marriage request** I've ever heard in my life, but I do accept

Joe: _That's why I love you_ ***kisses him***


	21. Fight

*** Joick arguing ***

Kevin: I don't know why the **fight** if after a while you are going to be kissing

Joe: Don't mess, Kev

Nick: It's our problem.

Kevin: _How ugly you see fighting_

Nick: Maybe, but you look worse

Joe: And you don't even need to fight to do it

*** Joick fists collide ***

Kevin: I hate you two


	22. Coffe

Nick: Do you know what tastes better than **coffee**?

Joe: Yes _, you_

Nick: I was going to say coffee with milk **but now I don't know how to answer**


	23. Questions

Nick: And exactly, why do you think it would _be better to be your boyfriend than to be single_?

Joe: I don't know, why do you ask so many **questions**?


	24. Children or Pets?

Kevin: _Have you thought about having children?_

Nick: Actually, **we have two currently** , Gino and Porky

Kevin: But they are your pets-

Joe: **CHILDREN**


	25. Watch your words

Sophie: Joe is very handsome

Priyanka: I know, Nick too

Sophie: But I love Joe, _if he wasn't married I would be with him_

Priyanka: Better **watch your words**

Sophie: Why?

Nick: I listened you and it's better that you _withdraw what you said,_ nobody is going to **love him more than me,** his husband.


	26. Joick Wedding

***At the wedding***

X: .. And with the power granted by the law I declare them husbands

Nick: _You would die for kissing me, right?_

Joe: I'm **entitled** , I'm your husband, **Nicholas Jerry Jonas Miller**

Nick: I know, **Joseph Adam Jonas Miller** , so _don't wait any longer_

Joe: _You said it, honey_ ***Joick kiss***

*** everyone claps ***

Kevin: Simply beautiful ***dries a tear***


	27. It's all about time

Nick: **Time** has passed very fast ..

Joe: You're right, I remember _when you had curls and you were so adorable!_

Nick: And _you were an emo without remedy, who did a lot of pranks_

Joe: I miss your **curls** and your **mouse voice**

Nick: I'd say your **stupid things** but you're **still with them** today


	28. Just a normal family dinner

*** Jonas family dinner ***

**Kevin** : The food is delicious

**Joe:** Yes but it's not the best thing I've tried

**Frankie:** Let's see, Joe, what can be more delicious than this?

**Joe:** Nick

**Everyone** :....

**Joe:** Wait, did I say that out loud?

**Nick: *dies***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack
> 
> I have bad days lately..


	29. Go out

**Joe:** Nick, can we **go out**?

**Nick:** Sure, but I can't today.

**Joe:** Well, when then, honey?

**Nick:** February 31, do you think?

**Joe:** Yes!

**Joe:** Wait-

**Joe:** NICK!


	30. Talking with DNCE

***Joe talking to DNCE***

**Joe:** I'm serious guys, I just like Sophie

**JinJoo:** Look, there is Nick ..

**Joe:** WHERE ?! ***turns fastly***


	31. Cheating on me

* **Nick and Priya lying on their bed***

**Priya:** Do you want to hear something funny? Sophie warned me that you were cheating on me with Joe, said she saw you with him daily in this room, isn't she stupid?

**Nick:** Yes,she is hahahahahaha

**Priya:** Hahahahahahaha

**Joe: *** _under the bed_ ***** Hahahahahaha


	32. Bath

**Joe** : Love, I'm hot

 **Nick** : Go take a bath

 **Joe** : Ahmm, I'm hot

 **Nick** : Go shower, honey

 **Joe** : Hmm ... what if we take a bath together?

 **Nick** : No, I had a bath an hour ago

 **Joe** : Oh come on, you know what I want .. _*winks*_

 **Nick** : Yes but I have to go to sleep

 **Joe** : What if I don't let you sleep?


	33. Cell phone

**Priya** : Nick, I can't find my cell phone. Can I call from yours? Maybe it sounds around here...

 **Nick** : Sure, take it * _give her his cell phone_ *

 **Priya** : _*calls*_

 **Priya** : * _hangs up*_

 **Priya** : Nick could you explain to me....WHY DID JOE ANSWER WHEN I TRIED TO CALL "MY LOVE" ??? !!!!

 **Nick** : _*gay panic_ *


	34. Google and Yahoo

**Joe** : Are you Google?

 **Nick** : No, why?

 **Joe** : Because you have everything I want

 **Nick** : Uh, so you're Yahoo Answers

 **Joe** : Why?

 **Nick** : Because you always ask stupid questions

 **Joe** : .....

**Joe** : _Why do you love being mean to me?_


	35. Strawberries

**Nick** : Are you eating strawberries?

 **Joe** : Yes

 **Nick** : Can you give me?

 **Joe** : All night

 **Nick** : But...

 **Joe** : Hard against the wall


	36. Pocket

**Nick** : J, can you get a bill out of my back pocket?

 **Joe** : No! I'm tired of doing everything for you

 **Nick** : Are you seriously going to miss out on touching my ass?

 **Joe** : ..

 **Joe** : Which pocket?


	37. Cake

**Joe:** Nick

 **Nick:** Yes?

 **Joe** : You don't need to be **cake** for me to want to taste you

 **Kevin** : 0_0 * _l_ _ooks at Nick*_

 **Nick** : What? I can't control what he says all the time...


	38. Doesn't mean I like him

**Joe** : Just because I miss Nick when he's not around, think about him all the time and imagine that one day we'll run to meet up in a mountains in slow motion **doesn't mean I like him**.

**Kevin** : .......

**Nick** : What the-


	39. Wi-Fi

**Olivia** : Nick, are you **Wi-Fi**?

 **Nick** : What? Why?

 **Olivia** : Because I feel the connection

 **Nick** : Sorry, but this **Wi-Fi** has a password that only Joe knows.


	40. X

**Nick** : "Kiss me like your ex's in the room"

 **Joe** : _*passionately kisses Nick*_

 **Sophie** : LiTeRaL


End file.
